Remembering You
by TarableTaralynn
Summary: Martin loses his memory, Chris and the team help to bring it back. Martin's memory does return with one problem...he remembers everyone and everything except Chris! To make things worse Zach makes an appearance! Will Martin ever get his memory back completely? Or will the brothers remain strangers forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Remembering You:**

**By: Taralynn Wakelin**

The wind blew gently as he walked his short, brown hair moving with it. He smiled to himself as he walked the forest path shaded by the canopy of trees. He came to a small lake and sat on a rock, he shielded his brown eyes with his hand as he looked across the water. He sighed happily grateful for the chance to relax from his hectic job, as he sat there he never noticed the blue-eyed man with short, blond hair sneaking up behind him. The man carried a bucket of water, once close enough smiling he dumped the water on him. The cold water not only soaked him, but it scared the crap out of him as well causing him to jump up off the rock he turned to look behind him in shock.

"That…that was too _funny_!" The blond man said doubled over laughing.

"Really? You think _that_ was funny?" He asked looking at his best friend and older brother.

"Oh yeah! Your reaction was…" He began, but was laughing too hard to continue.

"Then you should find _this_ even funnier bro!" He said as he began walking towards his brother, who stopped laughing and began to back away from him.

"Don't!" His brother said seriously.

"Don't what?" He asked smiling as they continued moving.

"Can't you take a little _joke_?" His brother asked as he backed up not realizing he was going towards the lake.

"Of course I can bro, you know that! I _love_ jokes!" He answered as he stopped walking; his brother did too at the edge of the water.

"So…you're not mad?"

"Mad? No, I'm not mad!" He answered smiling. "In fact I think your little joke deserves a high five!"

"Oh…okay!" His brother said smiling as he raised his hand.

"Awesome!" He said walking up to his brother still smiling. "Hey, what's that?" He asked pointing behind him.

"What?" His brother asked turning his back to him to look, as soon as his back was turned, he pushed his brother causing him to fall face first into the water.

"See, I love jokes too! That was funny!" He said laughing.

"You're a funny _little_ man aren't you?" His brother said smiling after he had surfaced.

"Let's go back to the Tortuga and get changed bro!" He said smiling.

A couple hours later, the brothers sat outside in dry clothes laughing and talking about their afternoon when they heard an angry female voice calling to them.

"MARTIN AND CHRIS KRATT WHERE ARE YOU TWO?"

"You know Chris; I was just thinking we _never_ did explore that lake!"

"Well, as Creature Adventurers it's our job! Let's go Martin!"

"You're _not_ going anywhere!"

"Aviva! Hi, we were…"

"Going to explain to me why the Createrra is in pieces…_again_?" She said cutting Chris off.

"Oh…that!" Martin began looking at Chris before back at Aviva. "That's a _funny_ story! You're going to laugh when you hear it!"

"Let's hear it then Kratts!" She said crossing her arms.

"Okay, well you see…tell her Chris!" Martin said smiling patting his back.

"What?" Chris asked looking at his brother.

"Well?" Aviva asked impatiently.

"Right…well, um you see…this part's _really_ funny Aviva!" Chris said.

"I'm still waiting!"

"Yeah Martin, she's still waiting!" Chris said nudging Martin.

"What? I'd love to, but _you_ tell the story so much better Chris!" Martin said.

"No, _you_ do!" Chris said through clenched teeth smiling.

"Look _Double Trouble_, I don't care who tells me what happened, just one of you tell me!" Aviva said annoyed.

"Okay, what happened is…hey! It's JZ!" Martin said pointing behind her, she turned to look.

"I think you need glasses MK! Jimmy isn't…" Aviva began as she turned back to find the brothers were gone. "I'll get you Martin Kratt and your little brother too!" She yelled.

**Three Days Later:**

The sun shone brightly in the afternoon sky, he looked out the window and smiled. Today would be a great day for exploring; he put his Creature Power suit on and headed to the control room looking for Chris. When he went in Chris was at Koki's computer with her doing some boring research work, or something equally boring; which Martin had zero interest in, he spoke to them smiling.

"Sun's shinning, animals are out, and _we're_ going exploring! Go get your suit on I'll…"

"Sorry bro, I can't right now!" Chris said cutting him off as he looked at him.

"What? Of course you can, go get…"

"I can't Martin!" Chris said annoyed cutting him off again.

"Why?" Martin asked confused.

"I told you, I'm helping Koki we're changing some of the Tortuga's software!"

"You can do that later bro!"

"Look Martin I can't right now, we'll go when I'm done okay?" Chris said sighing.

"Fine, you know what forget it! I'll just go on my own!" Martin said upset as he turned and stormed out.

Chris felt bad they fought he wanted to go with Martin, but he had work to do. He'd make it up to Martin later and go exploring with him wherever he wanted.

**Later:**

After leaving the Tortuga Martin walked through the forest angrily, he couldn't understand why Chris had wanted to be stuck inside doing boring work, when he could be outside exploring with him! After walking for a few minutes his anger went away and he felt bad they fought. He sat on a rock and sighed knowing he had been in the wrong for acting like he had. He decided to apologize and to make it up to Chris he'd help with whatever _boring_ work he had left. He began to walk back to the Tortuga, but halfway there he spotted two deer off to his right and stood quietly watching as the doe and fawn ate. He smiled and went to sit down on a nearby rock to continue watching when he remembered his plan and smiling spoke to the deer's.

"Sorry guys, no time to get to know you! I've got an apology to make!" He said waving goodbye to the confused animals as he left.

He continued on his walk trying not to let the many animals and plants distract him, it was hard, but he needed to fix things with Chris. He made it back and was about to go in when the door opened and Chris came out, they scared each other and both laughed Martin patted his back as he spoke smiling.

"Now that we've had our heart attacks for the day, I wanted to apologize for our fight. I was acting like a child and I'm sorry! To make it up to you I came back to help you with your _boring_ work!"

"Really? You did that for me?" Chris asked smiling.

"Yep! You're my brother!" Martin said smiling back.

"I'm touched! I'm sorry too Martin!" Chris said.

"It's all good! Now, come on we have bo…I mean we have _work_ to do!" Martin said faking his smile.

"No we don't!"

"We don't?" Martin asked.

"Nope!"

"It's done?"

"Yep!"

"Darn, I was looking…"

"It's okay bro, I know you're relieved and it's fine!" Chris said cutting him off. "Just the fact that you're here says it all!"

"So…what do we do now?" Martin asked leaning against the door.

"We go exploring!" Chris said smiling.

"I saw a couple of deer on my way back, maybe they're still there?"

"Let's go!" Chris said smiling.

After exploring for a while they decided to head back, on the way they spotted many animals and had fun watching them. Near the Tortuga Martin decided to race with their new friend a little grey squirrel. Chris watched smiling as Martin ran trying to stay ahead of the squirrel, Martin wasn't paying attention where he was going and didn't see the rock in the path, but Chris did.

"Martin watch out for that…" Chris yelled trying to warn him, but was too late and Martin's foot hit it causing him to fall forward. "MARTIN!" Chris yelled again seeing Martin's head hit another rock as he fell.

Chris raced to where he lay unmoving, a gash on his forehead, he tried to wake him up, but he was unable to so Chris stood and picked him up, he put Martin's arm around his shoulders and supporting Martin he raced back to the ship.

"Chris? What happened to Martin?" Jimmy asked as he came out and saw the brothers; he rushed over and helped them inside.

"He was having a race with a squirrel and tripped! He hit his head on a rock!" Chris answered as they took Martin to their room and laid him on his bed. "Stay with him, I'm going to go get Aviva!"

Chris left before Jimmy could say anything, he returned seconds later with both Aviva and Koki. He paced as Aviva with Koki's help cleaned his wound before stitching it. After covering it with a bandage she covered him up and stood turning to Chris.

"Well?" Chris asked impatiently as he stopped pacing. "Is he alright?"

"Other then the cut on his forehead, and a concussion he'll be fine."

"Concussion? Are you sure?" Chris asked.

"Well, I'm only guessing I won't know for sure until he wakes up, and I can examine him." Aviva answered.

"When will he wake up?" Chris asked nervously.

"I…I don't know CK, he hit his head pretty hard!"

"You said he'll be _okay_!" Chris said as he sat beside his brother.

"He will Chris, he just needs to rest." She answered gently as she touched his shoulder.

"Come on let's go." Koki said softly as she left with Aviva and Jimmy.

**The Next Day:**

The sun had been up for a couple hours, he lay down on his bed and sighed he was exhausted. He rolled onto his side and watched his brother who still hadn't woken yet, he had sat by his side all night hoping he'd wake, but he didn't. Chris was scared, he wanted to believe Aviva when she said Martin would be okay, but as time past he found it harder and harder to do. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door he sat up.

"Morning CK, how is he? Any change?" Aviva asked coming into the room followed by Jimmy and Koki.

"None." Chris said quietly his eyes on Martin.

"Why don't you go have breakfast, I'll check him out." Aviva suggested.

"No!" Chris answered rubbing his hands over his face.

"Chris you need to…"

"I _need_ my brother to wake up!" Chris said cutting her off.

"We're all worried Chris, but you won't be any good to him if you're sick from…"

"Koki I'm _not_ going anywhere!" Chris said cutting her off as he stood.

Before anyone could say or do anything a groan from the bed made them all look as Martin slowly opened his eyes, Chris spoke relieved.

"Martin you're awake!" He said rushing to his brother and hugged him, he was so happy he never realized Martin didn't hug him back.

"How do you feel Martin?" Koki asked smiling, he didn't answer he just looked at them.

"Martin?" Jimmy asked confused.

"His head probably just hurts, right Martin?" Chris said smiling.

"I have just two questions." Martin said looking at them.

"What?" Jimmy asked.

"Who's Martin and who are you?" He asked seriously.

"What are you talking about bro?" Chris asked, the others looked at each other before Chris spoke again. "You…you can quit fooling around!"

"I'm _not_! I…I don't know who any of you are!" Martin answered.

"Martin this isn't funny anymore! Stop it!" Chris said a little angry.

"Umm…Chris why don't you go get a coffee with Jimmy while I check Martin out with Koki." Aviva said gently sensing the tension.

Chris went to refuse, but gave in and left with Jimmy, Chris stood starring out the window drinking his coffee he couldn't believe that after _scaring_ Chris, Martin would be so _cruel_ and make stupid jokes about having amnesia! His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and Aviva and Koki came in, he turned to them and spoke.

"So, does he have a concussion?" He asked.

"Yes, he does just like I thought." Aviva answered.

"I'll go talk to him and…"

"Chris there's something else." Koki said cutting Chris off.

"What?"

"Martin has amnesia." Aviva said gently.

"No, he's just a little confused and tired. He'll be fine!" Chris said smiling.

"Chris he has amnesia, I'm sorry." She repeated gently. "Why can't you accept it?"

"It's easier to _lie_ to myself then to know my brother doesn't know who I' am!" Chris answered yelling, before he sat down sighing and spoke. "I shouldn't have yelled, I'm sorry." He said sadly.

"Don't apologize, none of us want to believe it either." Koki spoke.

"How…how long will it last?"

"There's no way anyone can know for sure CK. It could be hours, days, weeks, months, or…" She trailed off.

"Years?" Chris added, she nodded. "Okay…what can we do to help?"

"Showing him things and talking about his life are the only things we can do. We have to reintroduce him to us and his life and hope that something's enough to bring his memory back! We need to be patient and supportive, we can't rush him, get angry, or frustrated none of that will help!" Aviva answered.

"Got it! Okay, we don't want to push him so we'll let him rest today and start working on bringing him back to us tomorrow!" Chris said sighing.

"Good idea!" Jimmy said as they all agreed.

"I'm going to go check on him. See you guys later." Chris said as he left the room, hoping that they'd be able to bring Martin back to them.

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Chris walked slowly to the room, he needed time to prepare himself to fake his way through talking to Martin. He knew Martin was confused and scared and he didn't want to add to it by letting him know he was upset about it, he refused to do that to Martin. He came to their room and took a deep breath before he went in, but stopped in the doorway. He stood watching as Martin looked around their room at their things he looked so lost and confused it broke Chris' heart he spoke gently trying not to scare him.

"You should be resting." Chris said smiling sadly, as he leaned against the door.

"You scared me!" Martin said turning around.

"Sorry." Chris replied. "So, why aren't you in bed?"

"I was bored, so I figured I'd try and see if I could help get my memory back." Martin said sadly, as he sat on his bed.

"You know?" Chris asked gently as he sat beside him.

"Yeah A…Av…" Martin answered trailing off unable to remember names.

"_Aviva_, her name's Aviva." Chris said putting a hand on his back.

"Right, Aviva told me." Martin answered as he sighed looking at his hands. "I remember you called me something, my name…Marvin I think?"

"Martin." Chris said sadly.

"Oh…is that my name?"

"Yep, Martin Kratt!" Chris answered smiling.

"Martin Kratt…I like it!" Martin said looking at Chris both smiled. "Who are you?"

"I'm your brother Chris."

"Martin and Chris Kratt. Are you older?" Martin asked, Chris laughed.

"Nope, you are!" Chris said.

"Right…I'm older got it! Besides Aviva who were those people with you when I woke up?"

"They're our best friends, the guy is Jimmy and the girl is Koki."

"Oh, okay. I have just one more question before I overload!" Martin said.

"Sure, ask away!"

"Was…_am_ I a nice person?" Martin asked quietly looking at Chris with hope in his eyes.

"You are one of the nicest, caring, funny, crazy people I know!"

"You aren't just saying that are you?"

"No, I'm being completely honest!"

"I'm…I'm kind of tired, I think I'll lay down for a bit. See you later."

"Okay, sleep well." Chris said smiling sadly, as he got up and went to the door.

He turned back to say something, but stopped seeing Martin lying on his side facing away from him. He sighed sadly, as he left, he stopped outside the door and leaned against the wall he vowed he'd do whatever it took, however long it took to get Martin's memory back!

**Two Weeks Later:**

He stood in the bathroom a hand on either side of the sink gripping it tightly as he starred at his reflection in the mirror and sighed as he looked at the stranger starring back at him. He left the bathroom and went to his room, when he went in he found it empty he was thankfully alone. He lay on his bed on his back his arms under his head as he starred at the ceiling, he sighed again as he touched the scar on his forehead. It had been two weeks now and despite the constant attempts by the others; no matter how badly he wanted to he _still_ couldn't remember _anything_! He was constantly being told to give it time, don't force it and don't get frustrated! It was easy for them to say that they _knew_ who they were! He knew they too were upset by his lack of progress, even though all of them; especially Chris pretended everything was okay. He had been shown pictures, and home movies, he was told stories and shown different objects…but _nothing_ helped he was still lost in his head! Chris had taken him exploring a couple of times with their Creature Power Suits, and that had ended in disaster! His frustration grew everyday and he wasn't sure how much more he could take. His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening, Chris came in smiling and went to his own bed and sat before he spoke.

"Hey bro!" He greeted Martin.

"Hey." Martin said no emotion behind it as he continued starring at the ceiling.

"How's the headache?" Chris asked.

"Better, thanks." He answered his eyes never left the ceiling.

"It's beautiful day, let's go exploring! We can…"

"No!" Martin said cutting Chris off.

"No? What do you mean no?" Chris asked confused. "It could help bring your memory back!"

"Stop! I've had enough!" Martin said angrily as he got up off the bed and stood facing him. "We've tried _everything_ and nothing worked Chris! All it does is give me a headache!" Martin yelled.

"Something will work…it _has_ too!" Chris said standing too.

"Why? Because _you_ want it too? Sorry to bring you back to reality, but it doesn't work that way _Chris_!"

"So, that's it then? You're just giving up?" Chris asked neither one noticed the others had joined them concerned after hearing the yelling.

"You don't get it do you?" Martin said frustrated.

"Get what?"

"It's _not_ about giving up! Do you have any idea what it's like to be a _stranger_ in your own body? _You_ have all your memories, I…I can't even remember what I'm like or who anyone is! Do you think I _like_ living like this?" Martin yelled.

"No Martin I don't! My brother though _isn't_ a quitter! All I want to do is help you get your memory back! Why are you fighting me?" Chris asked.

"I'm _done_ Chris! I can't do this anymore!" Martin answered sounding defeated; he threw his hands in the air.

"You're giving up? I can't believe I'm hearing that coming from you!" Chris said in disbelief.

"Well believe it, because I'm done! Nothing's worked and it _never_ will!"

"I'm going to get some fresh air!" Chris said leaving upset.

"Martin are you okay?" Koki asked gently.

"I wish I could remember something, _anything_, but…" Martin said sadly trailing off.

"Martin don't beat yourself up over this, your memory will come back! Just give it time okay?" Aviva said gently.

"That's all I've been doing; giving it time! I…I don't think I can anymore!"

**Later:**

After their blow out the brothers avoided each other for the rest of the day, Chris couldn't believe that his brother was giving up! Martin couldn't understand why Chris was pushing so hard, not understanding how Martin felt! Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy didn't know what to do to help, their friends were hurting and there was _nothing_ they could do. A couple hours later everyone, but Martin were in the control room Martin was still in his room. To take their minds off everything Jimmy suggested they talk about past adventures, at first Chris didn't want to it only reminded him of Martin's memory loss. He listened as Aviva, Koki and Jimmy talked about the past and after listening for a few minutes without speaking he began to smile and soon began to join in the conversation. As they talked none of them noticed Martin had joined them until the four of them began to disagree about something that had happened, each of them had a different memory about what happened unable to agree on anything. Martin shook his head smiling as he walked past them and spoke.

"You're all wrong! _I_ crashed the Createrra; Chris was at the Tortuga already. When I got back it was Koki who caught me trying to hide it!" He said as he walked past, but stopped at the door all five realized what he had said, he turned to them all of them smiling. "Did I just re…remember something?"

"Martin you…you remember!" Chris said as they hugged him.

"I…I do? I mean I _do_! Quiz me!" Martin said excitedly.

After Martin was quizzed about everything from himself, the team, villains, and other things and he remembered everything Aviva quizzed Martin about Chris. Martin _couldn't_ answer any of the questions about Chris or their past together. The realization that Martin remembered everyone _except_ Chris hit both brothers like a ton of bricks.

"No, this is crazy! Of course I remember my own brother, how can I remember _everything_ else, but you!" Martin said looking at Chris.

"Don't beat yourself up about it bro, you remembered everything else. I'm sure you'll remember me too!" Chris said hiding his hurt.

"Chris I'm so…"

"Stop Martin please!" Chris said as he cut Martin off. "What's important is the fact you remembered!" He said hugging him.

"I'm going for a walk." Martin said sadly when the hug ended.

"Chris are you okay?" Jimmy asked once Martin was gone.

"Of course I' am Martin's got his memory back!" He answered.

"Not all of it." Koki added gently.

"I'm just glad he has his memory back, I'll just have to be patient and he'll remember me too. I'm going to go lay down, I have a headache." Chris said as he left the room hiding his hurt from them too.

**Three Days Later:**

It had been three days since Martin's memory partially returned and despite trying everything he could think of he still couldn't remember Chris. Even though it killed Chris to know he was the _only_ one Martin didn't remember he hid it from the others; especially Martin. He knew Martin felt horrible and was trying to remember and he didn't want to make things worse by letting him know he was hurt by it. So, he faked his happiness and everyone bought it. Martin hated that he couldn't remember his own brother, he could remember _villains_, but not _Chris_ what kind of brother was he? So, he threw himself into trying to remember doing anything he could to help him remember, but nothing helped. On the third day Chris found Martin sitting outside starring at the trees lost in his thoughts, he sighed before he joined him.

"I thought we could go exploring, get your mind off things? Maybe we'll find new animal friends?" Chris said smiling.

"I…I don't really feel like it, sorry bro." Martin answered.

"Martin come on, we haven't done any…" Chris began, but was cut off by his Creature Pod going off. "Go ahead Aviva!" He said answering the call.

"Chris is Martin with you?" Aviva asked.

"Yeah, I'm here Aviva what's up?" Martin said standing beside Chris.

"We've got company!" She answered.

"Who?" Martin asked confused.

"Zach! Koki picked up his jet on radar he landed 10 minutes from our location!"

"Great! Wherever Zach goes trouble comes with him! Send us the co-ordinates and we'll pay Zachy a little visit!" Martin said as she nodded and ended the call. "Give me five minutes to get my suit and we can go!"

After getting ready the brothers took off in the Createrra to the co-ordinates Koki had sent them. This would be the first time they'd face a villain since Martin lost his memory and both were worried. Neither wanted Zach to know about it fearing he'd use it against them somehow, so they needed to try and act like there was nothing wrong between them. They were worried because their usual unspoken, but very much felt connection was gone along with Martin's memory. They had no choice they'd have to wing it and hope they could find a way to work together long enough to fool Zach and get rid of him. After arriving they got out and crept closer and watched him, after watching for a few minutes they learned he was after bears. They waited until he had sent his Zachbots after the animals, they looked at each other before smiling they confronted him.

"Still trying to capture animals huh Zach?" Chris said smiling.

"If it isn't _Blue Boy_ and _Green Guy_! Still annoying as ever I see!" Zach replied.

"When are you going to give up? Don't you get tired of always _losing_? We _never_ get tired of kicking your butt!" Martin said smiling.

"We'll see if you two still have jokes after my Zachbots are finished with you!"

"Aw, isn't that cute Chris he's still playing with toys?" Martin mocked.

"I've seen his toys; they look like they belong in a junkyard!" Chris said as they laughed.

"ZACHBOTS ATTACK!" Zach yelled angrily having enough of being mocked.

The fight began, the brothers were quickly surrounded in a complete circle by Zachbots, the brothers stood back to back in the middle of them, Zach watched smiling as he spoke.

"This time Wild _Ratts_ I win! Finish them!" Zach ordered.

"It's Wild _Kratts_!" Both brothers said together before they attacked.

The battle went back and forth, they tried to find a way to work together like they used to, but it was difficult. Zach noticed how they seemed different and ordered his bots to grab them, they did as ordered and Zach watched them struggle to get free before he spoke.

"Well, well, _well_ something's different about you two!" Zach said smiling as he looked at the brothers closely.

"You're crazy Zach, nothing's wrong with us!" Martin defended them.

"You're right Blue Boy, there's nothing wrong _with_ you, but there is something wrong _between_ you! You two aren't stupid…okay, well you aren't _that_ stupid that you don't know what I mean! Your bond seems to be broken…ohhhhh, did you have a fight?" Zach asked smiling.

"I hate to…no, I don't I love messing with you! You're wrong Zach like usual!" Chris said.

"Then what is it? Let's not play games gentlemen, I hate games!" Zach asked.

"Forget it Zach, we aren't telling you anything…there's nothing to tell!" Martin said struggling to get free.

"Fine, don't! Zachbots you can finish them now!" Zach said smiling.

The battle began again, Martin watched as a Zachbot hit Chris, Martin got furious and managed to get free. He rushed the bots that held Chris and almost reached them when he was caught in mid-air by a Zachbot and pushed into a tree hitting his head. He instantly got dizzy and pain rushed through his body, he sat dazed trying to shake it off while Chris broke free and began fighting bots. Chris tried and failed to get to Martin there were too many bots, Martin watched as three Zachbots closed in on his brother who didn't notice he was too busy fighting another one. Martin got up and charged the Zachbot Chris was fighting, he grabbed its arm and using his momentum he swung the bot around yelling for Chris to duck. Chris did at the very last second and the bot flew over his head with Martin in control and it smashed into the three behind him destroying all four. Both Zach and Chris were shocked at the sudden change in Martin, as he helped Chris up Martin spoke.

"That hit to the head, and seeing you in trouble _did it_!" Martin said smiling.

"Are…are you sure?" Chris asked.

"Quiz me!" Martin answered smiling.

"Alright!" Chris began as he jumped onto the back of a Zachbot, Martin did the same to another bot and they drove them towards each other jumping off just before they crashed into each other. "What happened when we were eight and four on our first creature adventure?" Chris asked.

"Easy! We found a den and thought it was a foxes, but it had a skunk in it and we got sprayed!" Martin answered. "Give me another!"

Chris continued quizzing Martin who answered everyone without hesitation or making a mistake, while both brothers destroyed all of Zach's bots. The brothers hugged as Zach stood in disbelief they began happily talking completely ignoring Zach until he spoke.

"Hello! Evil genius here, remember _me_?" Zach yelled angrily.

"Oh yeah, you're still here?" Martin said as they looked at him.

"Shouldn't you be running away like usual?" Chris asked as they smiled.

"I _hate_ you two!" Zach yelled realizing without his Zachbots he didn't stand a chance against the brothers. "I'll get you next time Wild Ratts!"

"Promises, promises!" Martin said laughing as Zach got back on his jet and took off, both brothers waved goodbye as they laughed.

"Now that he's gone, we can get back to more _important_ things…like you getting your memory back!" Chris said hugging him again.

"I was beginning to think I'd never get it back, and it hurt to think I'd never remember you! I felt like a _failure_ as a brother!" Martin said gently sitting on a rock.

"Martin stop please." Chris began as he sat beside Martin a hand on his back. "You couldn't control what happened and that's why you need to quit beating yourself up over it! Memory or not you're still my brother, I love you Martin!" Chris said smiling sadly.

"I love you too Chris!" Martin said hugging him.

"Come on let's go back to the Tortuga and tell the others!" Chris said smiling so happy to have Martin back.

They returned to the Tortuga and just by looking at them Aviva, Koki and Jimmy knew Martin's memory had finally returned. All five were so happy and relieved, after the brothers changed and Aviva fixed their wounds they decided to have a party to celebrate. Martin couldn't wipe the smile off his face as he looked at Chris laughing with Jimmy he sighed still upset that he had forgotten his own brother. He knew Chris was right he had no control over losing his memory and one day he'd let go of the guilt, but for now he'd just be grateful he didn't lose Chris. He was brought out of his thoughts by a smiling Chris joining him as he spoke.

"Martin you okay?" Chris asked concerned. "You looked like you were a _million_ miles away!"

"_Not_ a million, I guess I just got lost on my walk down _Memory Lane_! I'm fine though really!" Martin answered smiling.

"You sure you're okay?" Chris asked still unsure.

"Yeah Chris I' am…we all are now!" Martin said smiling.

"Good! Come on let's show these fools how to dance like a Creature Adventurer?" Chris said as they watched Aviva, Koki and Jimmy dancing.

"Let's do it!" Martin agreed smiling.

As he laughed and danced with the four greatest people in the world, he knew what he said to Chris was true. They _were_ okay because they had each other and in the end that's all that really mattered!

**THE END!**


End file.
